how it should've been
by 19rberry
Summary: Finn that train the god awful train pushed me away from you and i dont ant that happening again... i.. i love you finn said rachel. this story is about what i think should've happened.
1. Chapter 1

title: how it should've been

Info: Finn that train the god awful train pushed me away from you and i dont ant that happening again... i.. i love you finn said rachel. this story is about what i think should've happened.

Rachels POV

_well this has been the worst day of my life ever! Finn told me he was setting me free by putting me on a damn train by myself, i hate him for doing this to me i mean how could he do this to me we could have been happily married and in new York together but now that i think about we probably should have been getting married in a couple of years not when we are 18 but i have an opinion about this so... im going to confront him about it._

-call from rachel- what does she want to talk about? -picks up- "hello Rachel what do i owe the pleasure?"

"shut up dont make me laugh im trying to be serious about this ok... silence... why did you put me on a train by myself?"

"i wanted you to live your dream in new York without me because i was just dragging you down"

"no you weren't you were how do i say this pushing me toward my dream by being with me so im getting off this train since-"

"what no you are not getting off that train your are going to New york to live your dream"

" well since you said goodbye ill call you whenever i feel like it"

"what no rache-" he was hung up on _what have i done he thought._

but what he didn't know was that Rachel was calling someone in the army that minute when she hung up their call. A few minutes later she called the general in Finns unit and was thinking_ please answer please please answer_ and with luck the general answered!. "hell but im in a very important meeting so make it quick" she said "ok well my boyfriend out me on a train and said he was going to be in the army more specificlly your unit and so i was wondering whenever he des something stupid like i dont know shoot himself in the thigh send him to New York with the money i will mail you please and say it with an honorable discharge just plz whatever stupid thing he does because i know he will do something stupid just please do that for me" "miss dont you think you are doing something selfish"he just wants to avenge his father christopher hudson" " oh i know that name to well... yes i will miss.." "hudson miss rachel hudsonlong story we were suppose to gt married today but put me on a train to new york" " ok will do miss hudson" " oh one more thing dont tell him please" " ok goodbye miss hudson".

when she ended the call happily. after a few minutes she fell alseep. -few hours passed- The conducter they were stopping in new york in a few minutes and woke her up. _A new city a new start_ rachel thought.

meanwhile in Georgia a couple weeks after rachel sent 500$ to georgia for finn

Finns POV

_why did i send her on a train im so stupid _finn thought._ i know what im going to do is well i dont know what im going to do im so stupid for sending her to New York without me and for joining the army i freaken shot myself in the thigh then i got discharged and you know whats weird the general she gave me a big enevelope you know those big yellow ones and inside of it was freakin' 500 $ dollars in it! and a note wait a note?_ " come to New York its lonely with out you here with me and ill explain all of this when you come and i dont need to say who it is you know who it is... here is my address 52784 adams street in bushwick apartment 6.


	2. Chapter 2

title: how it should've been

Info: Finn that train the god awful train pushed me away from you and i dont ant that happening again... i.. i love you finn said rachel. this story is about what i think should've happened.

where is Finn? Rachel probably hasnt done anything stupid yet which i thought he would well all i can do is wait. school is wonderful except my dance teacher she is a monster!And this guy keeps flirting with me i think his name is Brody no is it George well something like that and hes like the schools Noah i mean hes hot and all but a player and cassy and him make googly eyes at each other its really disgusting. i wish Kurt was here but he is in Lima. i even wish i had Santana.. Santana for Gods sake! a little while later when i was watching Funny Girl i heard the door being knocked right away i thought it was Finn but it was someone else...

Santanas POV

so Kentucky wasnt working out for me. all i was trying to do was be a nice person but nope! apparently everyone thought i was being a bitch when i was being honest. so i went to Lima helped Se with the Cheerios and with Glee Club. I broke up with Brittany. BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!. so now im in New YOrk right after graduation Berry gave me her address so i went there and i knocked on the door i heard running...was she expecting someone? no dwarf wouldnt shes Rachel Berry shes a hobbit and still in love with lubs the giant all she would do was fill a hole in her heart and not be able to truly love him. oh God im getting to sentimentel. so when she openedthe door she has a excited happy face then disappointment when she saw me.

"wow i fell loved hobbit" Santana said.

" sorry i thought you were someone else and plz d-dont ask me who i was expecting." Rachel said.

"so why are you here Santana?' hoping to change the subject quickly.

"im moving in" San said.

Finns POV

i shot myself in the thigh. THIGH for Gods sake. do you know whats funny? when you are honorably discharged from the army by being shot in the thigh? NOTHING thats what. A few hours later(you should say it like in spongebob it makes it funnier) i was in New York i went to the address 52784 adams street in bushwick apartment 6.i was wondering who do i know in New York. Kurt no he wouldve told me. Rachel i think she may have moved back to Lima. Santana no she is in Kentucky. well i knocked on the door...

**Sorry this is a short chapter and a cliffhanger im writing a third chapter right as we speak and i might upload it tonight or somethime this next upcoming week. I may start calling Santana san because when i spell Santana i either add a extra a or forget the t and im sorry about the spelling errors plz look past them my labtop doesnt have a thing where i can fix it**

**XoXo Devin**


	3. Chapter 3

title: how it should've been

Info: Finn that train the god awful train pushed me away from you and i dont ant that happening again... i.. i love you finn said rachel. this story is about what i think should've happened.

**what happened last time on Glee**_:"so why are you here Santana?' hoping to change the subject quickly."im moving in" San said. i was in New York i went to the address 52784 adams street in bushwick apartment 6.i was wondering who do i know in New York. Kurt no he wouldve told me. Rachel i think she may have moved back to Lima. Santana no she is in Kentucky. well i knocked on the door..._

Finns POV

i was in New York i went to the address 52784 adams street in bushwick apartment 6.i was wondering who do i know in New York. Kurt no he wouldve told me. Rachel i think she may have moved back to Lima. Santana no she is in Kentucky. well i knocked on the door San opened the door wait Santana opened door? shes in Kentucky! doesshe have a twin? maybe she is nicer?

Santanas POV

I rolled my eyes from something stupid Berry said about how shes destined to on Broadway and with Finn. Well we heard a knock, she got so excited she ran to her room and told me to answer the door. well i was still ye rolling her. i opened the door and hot-damn!(something she said about Elliot in season 5)Finn Hudson was there her knight in shining armor lubs the giant. She came out of her room a minute later wearing something different with her hair in a fish-tail. Wow she must have been expecting him inside of me. Well hot-damn i feel loved 3.

Rachels POV

I was talking about Broadway and how i was destined to be there and with Finn cheering me on. Well a second later we heard a knock on the door. I think it might be Finn. So i zoomed into my room switching out of my shorts and shirt to a sweater with the same shorts and boots (winter furry boots UGGS like).put my hair into a fish-taili looked fine not my gretest since its rushed. well i started talking about Finn again when she was walking to the door because this person was being impaitent.

"San go get the door plz!" i said

"hold your horses rach" san said

"well Finn and I were suppose to be married and be in college being happily in lov-" i got cut off by the door being wide open i must've been daydreaming. Finn must've have heard all of it because he ran in you hsould've seen San's hair it got messed up real badly!. but he engulfed me in this big hug it was full of shock,excitment,and love. he must've felt the same way because he whispered in my ear...

**What do you think he said comment down below what you think Finn said and yes i know Santana was after Kurt but i really dont care im not to Klaine yet or Brittana ok! thx**

**XoXo Devin**


	4. Chapter 4

title: how it should've been

Info: Finn that train the god awful train pushed me away from you and i dont ant that happening again... i.. i love you finn said rachel. this story is about what i think should've happened.

**What happened last time on Glee: **_Finn hugged Rachel but really he engulfed like he was going to eat her like why is the t-rex eating that jew? Finn thought Santana had a twin wow and thought she was nicer HAHAHA good one finn! Rachel was talking about how she was destined to be Finn with Finn OH MY GOD Rachel we know the story you to are suppose to be in love blah blah blah well that what you missed on Glee!_

Finns POV

Flashback:

_i heard talkng but couldnt make out the voices but i think i know who was on the other side os the door because i heard my name loads of times and broadway loads of time and some snarky comments about what the other person said. i knocked once still talking..knocked again still nothing..knocked a third tme and i heard someone say_

_"San go get the door plz!" i said_

_"hold your horses rach" san _said

_end of flashback_

it sounded like Rachel and Santana . but that cant be they both hate me because san just hates me and Rach hates because i put her on a train im surprised she hasn't gotten a new surprised and happy at the same time.

Well i opened the door and there he was Lubs the giant."why hello there lubs how was the army and why are you here?"

"hello to you to San-" i heard talking so i became quiet

"well Finn and I were suppose to be married and be in college being happily in lov- then she saw me. i just ran over there and hugged her and whispered in her ear " i missed you and i am really in love with you right now and i never stopped." she let go of me and i was sad but our hug lasted a long time."why are you here?" Rachel asked. So i explained to them what happened how i shot myself in the leg. Rachel interuppeted she yelled " I KNEW IT!". i gave her a confused look.

"well thats the end of my story why are you here Santana?"

" Well Kentucky wasnt working I went to Lima saw my family umm broke up woth brittany and ended up here"

"you broke up with Brittany?"

" yea i did i didnt want to but i did"

"well Rachel tell us about New York and school"

"well i hate my dance teacher, this guy named Brody flirts with me but he is bad news and my heart belongs to someone else." Rachel glances at Finn. "oh and i missed you guys"

" wait who is Brody"

"this pervert who wants to you knw what with me he has done it with every girl school."

"yea he is sucha perv! he helps with dance class" said San

"well i dont want you near him Rach and you know that" Finn said.

**The next day (NYADA)**

"your assignment tday is to sing a sng to someone you love or smething you love" said Carmen

Rachel raised her hand "can i go?"

"yes Rachel you can"

'ok im going to be singing to the love of my life umm he came back into my life recently and hopefully we can date again so on tha note this is My Man from Funny Girl and this is to Finn

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know

All my life is just despair, but I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright, all right...

What's the difference if I say I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knee someday

For whatever my man is, I am his forever more

It cost me a lot,

But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man

Cold and wet tired, you bet,

But all that I soon forget with my man

He's not much for looks

And no hero out of books is my man

Two or three girls has he

That he likes as well as me, but I love him...

Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know

All my life is just despair, but I don't care

When he takes me in his arms

The world is bright, all right...

What's the difference if I say I'll go away

When I know I'll come back on my knee someday

For whatever my man is, I am his forever more...

everyone clapped as she ended her song...

**Oooooo what do you think what will happened brody, cassandra or the casting director for Funny Girl? **

**XoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

title: how it should've been

Info: Finn that train the god awful train pushed me away from you and i dont ant that happening again... i.. i love you finn said rachel. this story is about what i think should've happened.

**What happened last time on Glee: **_Santana broke up with Brittany how sad like they were like the best lesbian couple EVER! besides ellen and Portia well Finn came back Rachel thinks BRodyis perv i mean he is Rachel hates Cassy i mean who doesnt though Rachel sung My Man she is like obsessed with Funny Girl someone or three people saw Rachel's performance and thats what you missed on Gleee!_

Rachel's POV

whenever i finished my performance everyone claped for me. who wouldnt im an amzing singer. i looked up and saw three people standing in the doorway. i knew two of those people. i knew them to well. i sat back down but (i think thats how you spell her name) called me.

" i would like you to meet (i cant remeber his named so i made up a new one for him) he is the producer for Funny Girl" i stared at them in disbeleif then mr. Roberts said" i would love it if you would play Fanny Brice on BRoadway you see we are having trouble finding the perfect Fanny besides Barbra of course and i think you are the perfect Fanny!. " i just stared at him in disbeleif then a stuck up girl came up i think her name is melody " hi im Melody and i can play Fanny Brice for you Rachel here cant sing that was me singing and her nose plastic surgery and im the perfect Fanny not her!" "ok Melobraty my nose nit plastic surgery and i can to sing i first dang Dont Rain on my Parade when i was 2 perfectly thank you and yes i would love to be Fanny its a dream come true!" "ok Rachel here is my number call me when you are done with school for today and i will tell you everything you need to know."

"good job Rachel" Brody said "heres my nuber if you want to hang out and when i say hang out i mean other things." i just tore up the paper in front of him."ok man-whore thisis how its going to go down ok you and me WILL NEVER IN HELL will work or be together you got that ma-whore and if i were you i would go get tested so when you go off with a girl she wont get anything from you ok! ok now goodbai"

"good job schwimmer" said cassandra." thank you Cassy"

this has been an awesome day. the school day ahas ended so i call up

"hello" " hi this is Rachel Berry" "Why hello Rachel we start practcing in two weeks at Broadway six days a week and the first show starts in three months" "ok thank bye" "goodbye Rachel" phone ended

**sorry i havent updated in a while i have been busy the last couple weeks of school were hectic and i promise to try and update as much as i can this summer but i have a busy summer this year so yea**

**XoXo**


	6. Chapter 6

title: how it should've been

Info: Finn that train the god awful train pushed me away from you and i dont ant that happening again... i.. i love you finn Rachel said. this story is about what i think should've happened.

**What happened last time on Glee: **_Rachel and this girl named Melanie Meldork oh its Melody got in to a catfight MEOW! extract the claws girls we dont need anymore highschool drama in and his man-whoreing was trieing to hook-up with Rachel adn she told him off she was "back the hell off Man-whore and he was like all hurt and everything and Cassy was nice to rachel what happened to Cassy July? is my question? Rachel got Fanny in Funny Girl and she still hasnt told anyone and that's what you missed on GLEE!_

-at the apartment-

Rachel walked in the apartment with a happy look on her face while Finn was cooking dinner and Santana was at dance class so it was just them two.

"why are you so happy?" Finn said.

"i'll tell you over dinner but i'll give you a hint:" Finn comes close to rachel and he bends down so she could reach his ear Rachel yells " I"M NOT TELLING YOU TIL SAN GET'S HERE!" she said.

"jeez Rach no need to yell!" Finny said.

"sorry im just excited!"

"can i have a hint at least like a tiny one pleaseeee" he said with a puppy dog look on his face"Pleaaasssssseeeeeee!" he begged.

"fine just because of those eyes" she said. She's trying to figure out how to tell him a hint when San comes back from dance "Sanny your here!" Rachel said.

"yea i'm here whats wrong with you?" whispers to Rachel "are you high berry?"

"what no i would never Ever do that San" Rachel said. " i'm just excited"

"well what is it berry?!" San said.

"nose,FB,Funny Streisand,Broadway,ME!" Rachel said"theres the hint"

"FB?" Finn said" your nose is perfect BTW, FB must mean facebook,Funny Girl, Barbra Streisand, Broadway is your dream, you love you"

"lubs you are so stupid... Barbra's nose and berry's nose are big sorry, FB means Fanny Brice, Barbra played Fanny, Funny Girl is a musical on Broadway, so Rachel is on Broadway playing Fanny Brice" Santana said.

"Santana is right! Lubs really he is not fat"Finn blushes" and offence to the nose remark and really face book Finny?" replied Rachel.

" hey FB could mean facebook you never know Rach-" Finn got cut off by Santana

" Finn quit be dumb, stupid, and a retard and stop with the lovey-dovey stuff you aren't a couple anymore it makes me sick" Santana said angerily

-in Lima-

**Sitting in the Mckliney High court yard. Blaine was trying to tell Kurt to go to New York.**

**"**Kurt you need to go to New York and live your life i'm graduating this year then next year we will be together go to New York ok?" Blaine tried to coax Kurt into going to New York.

"But Blaine i didn't get into NYADA Rachel did and i'm too busy worrying about Finn i don't know where he is and i'm worried for Rachel's sake" Kurt said saddily.

"then go there for Rachel and be with your best friend i'll be here still waiting for you and i packed all your bags got you a airplane ticket so you can't stay here go to New York apply for a different college theres NYU and other colleges... ok?" Blaine said.

" fine i'll go i love you" Kurt said.

"i love you too" replied Blaine.

-the Lima airport-

Waiting for his plane Kurt was texting Rachel (R-Rachel,K-Kurt)

K- hey

Rachel saw that her phone vibrated

R-hey Kurtie how's everyone is Finn there?

even though Finn was in New York she couldn't tell anyone

K-no he isn't is he in New York?

R-ugh fine but you cant tell ANYONE got it or your Marc Jacobs scarf disapeers!

K- not my scarf! finnnnnneeeeee i swear on my MArc Jacobs scarf i wont tell anyone

R-he lives with me and Santana im sorry i didn't tell he said i couldn't tell anyone

K-well i have to go whats your address?

R-52784 adams street in bushwick apartment 6 why? Kurtie

K-no reason ttyl

R-yea bye

His plane was called and he was in New York within 2 hours (A/N not for sure how long it takes to get to New York)

-in New York-

**cliff hanger!**

**This may be a longer chapter than others because i am trying to write more in my chapters! i have been having a writer's block in this chapter so i hope you like it**

**XoXo **


End file.
